dccomicsextendeduniversefandomcom-20200216-history
Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice Prequel
Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice Prequel are a group of official tie-in comics to the 2016 film, Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice. Plot Batman In Gotham City, 2 low-level criminals are working alongside Firefly on a job to blow up some merchandise in a warehouse, while discussing the Batman in the process. The older criminal tells the younger one how when he was much younger, the Batman first started appearing, being so fast that you couldn't even see him. He proceeds to say that back then Batman was tough, but that now he is even tougher. Suddenly, Batman appears and uses a Batarang to destroy the detonator held by Firefly, and proceeds to engage Firefly, who uses his flamethrower to unsuccessfully attack Batman. Batman ultimately subdues him, and leaves the 2 low-level criminals tied up on a sidewalk, for the Gotham City Police Department to find. Lex Luthor, meanwhile, is watching the events unfold, via a CCTV he that had placed at the scene beforehand. Lois Lane Lois Lane and Clark Kent are walking through the Daily Planet newsroom as Lois heads off to expose a corrupt CEO and Clark heads off to help with floods in Bangladesh. Lois goes to interview Mark Hanford, who Lois has accused of selling Kryptonian technology on the black market in the paper. Hanford denies all of Lois' accusations, but after he is backed into a corner, he pulls a gun on Lois. Lois talks her way out of the situation by claiming that her story is with Perry White and that Homeland Security are on their way. As Hanford looks out the windows at passing sirens realising Lois bluffed, she subdues him and takes his gun. Hanford is arrested and a week alter, Lex Luthor purchases all of Hanford Technologies holdings. Senator Finch At the United States Capitol in Washington D.C., Finch is leading a committee on the subject of Superman. General Elkins is presenting a CGI simulation of a fully grown male Kryptonian attacking a city such as Metropolis fighting against F-35's. Senator Stearns defends Superman's intentions on Earth after saving hundreds of lives in a forest fire in his state. After the group get into a heated debate, Finch calms things by everybody agreeing to a committee to study and learn more about Superman. As everybody leaves, Finch asks Elkins for everything he has on Superman. Superman Superman is stopping a runaway train full of passengers. As he uncouples the cars, he runs out of track and has to settle the front cars on the desert by lifting them up. In a room, Teri is discussing the event with Professor Garcia and another man, with Professor Garcia arguing that Superman tries to save lives, even in the Battle of Metropolis. Teri sits on the fence, where it is revealed she is speaking the words spoken to her through an earpiece by Lex Luthor. Lex Luthor At the destroyed site of LexCorp Tower, Lex Luthor announces to a crowd that he is delighted that he can rebuild LexCorp Tower to become the finest skyscraper in the world and that other companies should not have left the city after the Black Zero Event. One reporter mentions that Luthor might be able to sell all the properties he's bought since Black Zero for a profit. As he enters his car, another mentions that he is as much a hero as Superman where Lex abruptly says no, before calmly talking his way out of the situation. Mercy Graves then gets into Lex's limo and congratulates him on his handling of the situation before they return to the LexCorp Facility where Lex asks not to be disturbed in his room, whilst looking at the scout ship, General Zod's dead body and Kryptonian DNA strands. Appearances *Bruce Wayne *Elkins *Finch *Garcia *Garfield Lynns *Kal-El *Lois Lane *Mark Hanford *Mercedes Graves *Perry White *Stearns *Teri |events= *Battle of Metropolis *Black Zero Event |locations= *Earth **Bangladesh **North Korea **United States of America ***District of Metropolis ****Metropolis *****Daily Planet Building *****LexCorp Tower ***Gotham ****Gotham City ***Washington D.C. ****Washington *****United States Capitol |objects= *Batarang *Batsuits **Standard Batsuit *Grappling Gun *Superman's Suit *Utility Belt |organizations= *Daily Planet *Gotham City Police Department *Hangford Technologies *LexCorp Industries **CEO *Metropolis Police Department *Senator |vehicles= *Batmobile *Lockheed Martin F-35 Lightning II }} Trivia See Also *''Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice'' Category:Comics Category:Batman Category:Superman Category:Batman Vs. Superman